Zanarkand High
by Cloud Love
Summary: Yuna is the school loser until she meets Tidus and everything changes for her...TxY WxL GxR
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone…this is Cloud Love. This is my second fan fic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it…I do NOT own any of the FFX characters…they belong to their rightful owners…please R&R…

**ZANARKAND HIGH**

**Chapter 1**

_Ring ring ring! _Yuna groaned and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock to shut it up. It was Wednesday and that meant school.

Yuna liked school despite the fact that she gets picked on by the 'beautiful people' also known as the popular group. Zanarkand High had two different types of friendship groups, there was the group of geeks and a popular group of friends, and Yuna, never in her dreams will ever be included in the beautiful group.

Yuna groaned again and got out of bed. She walked sleepily into the clean bathroom of her small house that she shared with her parents and washed her face then looked up to see herself in the mirror. Yuna was very slim and her face was flawless. Her hair was a brown chestnut color that fell softly down to her shoulders, but the most amazing feature was her bi-colored eyes. One eye was forest green and the other was ocean blue.

Yuna went back to her bedroom and picked out an outfit for the day. She chose a simple green skirt that went down to her ankles and a white blouse to go with it. Revealing clothes wasn't what Yuna really liked to wear, she liked to keep everything simple. Yuna then made her lunch and put it in her school bag then started on her walk school.

Yuna opened the door to Zanarkand High. As she walked in she could see people either both pointing and laughing at her or is whispering to their friends about her.

"Hey look everyone…the freak of Zanarkand High is entering the hallway please make way!" one of the jocks nearby yelled across the long corridor.

As Yuna walked past, she heard Dona talking to her group of _'skanks' _"What the fuck is she wearing? I wonder where she buys her ugly clothes. I swear…she has no taste in fashion…unlike me of course."

"I totally agree Dona…you're like the queen of fashion."

Dona was part of a popular and slutty group and she was always making Yuna's life a living hell. She was exotic looking with dark olive skin and dark hair that fell down to her waste which was in a total new hairdo everyday of the week. At school Dona always wore expensive and revealing clothes, and today she wore a black mini skirt, a white low-cut top and a pair of white boots that went above her knees a little bit. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a few braids and beads in it.

Yuna use to weep about being disliked by everyone around her but had now gotten use to this type of treatment. Yuna walked to her locker and greeted her friends Lulu and Rikku whose locker was situated close to hers.

"Hi Lulu and Rikku…how are you guys lately?"

"I'm alright. How 'bout you?" replied Lulu.

"I'm pretty not all that bad."

"I'm good too Yunie!" chimed Yuna's hyper cousin Rikku.

"I heard all the whispering as soon as you walked into the door. I just hope you don't take all of those crap to heart. Those comments will tear you apart you know." Lulu whispered.

"Yeah I know and I've learnt to block those stuff out so don't worry 'bout me you guys." I answered.

"Oh yeah! Did you guys hear about the three new students who are coming into our class today? I heard they're really hot!" Rikku suddenly said excitedly.

"I don't care Rikku, they're probably just jocks. Who cares?" Yuna said.

Lulu and Rikku was Yuna's closest friend. Lulu was about a head taller than Yuna and is kind of a goth with dark black hair that was tied up and braided into three long braids and at the top was different ancient looking hair pins. She wore tight black pants that showed off her long legs, a black singlet and black boots.

Rikku is Yuna's cousin and was the opposite of Lulu. She always wore bright colors and her clothes were always tight and revealing. Rikku was a little shorter than Yuna and was always bouncing around and had a baby attitude. She wore to school today a pair of military shorts, a yellow tank top and yellow Havaianas thongs. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she was bouncing around as usual.

Yuna opened her locker and looked at her timetable. There was six periods in a day and her first two subjects before recess was science and maths. Yuna collected her books and walked with Lulu and Rikku to homeroom.

As soon as Yuna walked into homeroom, things started to get thrown at her. Lulu saw this and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Leave Yuna alone or I won't hesitate to cast a blizzaga spell on everyone of you." She warned.

Lulu walked back to Yuna's side and everyone stopped and became silent.

"That was soooo cool Lulu! I wish I knew how to perform black magic." Rikku exclaimed.

A few minutes later their homeroom teacher, Ms Belgimine walked in and marked the role. Halfway through the role a group of people walked into the classroom. It was Dona and her group and following behind was the three new guys that Rikku was talking about.

"What do you want?" snapped Ms Belgimine.

"These are the new students Ms." Dona said.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Stop wasting time and introduce your names."

"Sorry Ms. I'm Wakka? Nice to meet you all ya?"

Wakka was tall with bright orange hair that is gelled up to make the front stick up and curved in at the tip and he also put on a blue headband. He wore a pair of red board shorts and a white T-shirt.

"How ya doin? I'm Gippal." The second guy introduced.

Gippal was tall but a little shorter than Wakka. He had blonde spiky hair and he wore an eye patch over one eye. He wore a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt. Yuna could see Rikku staring at him and elbowed her lightly.

The last guy who was standing in the middle of Wakka and Gippal stepped up one step and introduced himself.

"Well I'm lucky last huh? Well anyway, my names Tidus."

At just one look of him, Yuna nearly fell over. Tidus was tall and well built he had messy blonde hair that was spiked up. He wore a pair of baggy jeans with a few chains hanging off it and a white t-shirt. Yuna didn't stop staring into his crystal blue eyes until Rikku whispered into her ears.

"Now who's the one staring? Hehehe"

"I was _not_ staring." Yuna protested.

"Whatever Yunie! Say what you believe."

"Ok then. Now that we've got the introducing done with let me assign you your seats." Ms Belgimine said. "Lets see…Wakka, you go over and sit behind Lulu…she's the girl wearing black right there…Gippal, you go and sit next to the window beside Rikku…she's jumpy girl over there. Tidus, you can go sit next to Yuna, the girl who is sitting on the other side of Rikku."

"Okey dokey Ms." Tidus said happily.

Yuna looked up to find Tidus walking up to sit next to her.

"You're Yuna, yeah?" he asked flashing a smile at her.

"Y-yeah." Stuttered Yuna.

"Well nice to meet ya."

"You too."

Tidus took his seat and started writing a note while Yuna still sat there blushing furiously. A few moments later passed Yuna the note.

_Hey. What subject do you have next?_

_Tidus_

Yuna read the note and replied.

_I have science then maths._

_Yuna_

She passed the note back.

_I have those two subjects as well…lets walk together. K?_

_Tidus_

Yuna read the note and started to blush furiously again. She wrote on the little piece of paper and passed it back again.

_If you want…_

_Yuna_

Tidus read the note and scribbled something on it before giving it to Yuna. Yuna nearly dropped dead as soon as she read the note.

_That's cool then… I think you're really pretty by the way…I couldn't let my gaze off you when I walked into the room…_

_Tidus_

YAY! Well that's my first chapter… please click the button in the bottom left hand corner and give me a review… please…


	2. Chapter 2

Ohhhh…Thanks for all the reviews…I love all you guys…and I love all the reviews…anyways here's the next chapter for you…I hope you like it… please write me a review…oh and all the parts written in italic is people's thoughts…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**ZANRAKAND HIGH**

**Chapter 2**

Yuna instantly turned her head to look Tidus to find him staring at her. He flashed her a heart melting smile and she smiled weakly still remembering the note.

The bell rang for first period and everyone started to file out of the room. Yuna started to walk out of the room when she was pushed to the floor.

It was Dona. She walked over and gave Yuna a hard kick in the thigh.

Yuna cried out in pain and looked at the teacher for help but Ms Belgimine had already left the classroom with everybody else.

"That's for sitting next to Tidus." Dona said angrily and then gave Yuna another hard kick. "And that one was for passing notes with him. Hmmm…I wonder…should I give you another kick or not? Maybe just one more." Yuna felt herself in terrible pain again and she whimpered. "Back off my man or you'll get HELL!"

'_He's not your man. You hardly even know who he is.' _Yuna thought, deciding not to say anything out loud to Dona or she might get kicked again.

"Come on girls…let's get away from this loser." Dona said to her friends and disappeared out through the door.

Yuna let out a sigh.

Tidus walked back into the classroom to find Yuna sitting on the floor with tears glittering in her eyes. He quickly ran over to her aid.

"What happened to you Yuna? Are you alright?" Tidus asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm alright I think. My legs just hurt coz' I tripped over when I was walking out. Silly me, huh?" Yuna answered quietly.

"No, you're not silly Yuna. Let's just get outta here."

Yuna nodded in agreement and they both walked out of the classroom into the deserted hallway.

They started to walk only a few steps when Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and turned her around to face him.

"Yuna…you didn't trip did you? It was Dona who hurt you leg isn't it? You don't have to try and hide it. I saw her laughing at something when I was waiting for you outside, I knew something was up. Why did you keep it from me? Why do you keep hiding these things inside?"

"I'm…look Tidus, just stay out of it ok? I'm not that badly hurt so it's nothing to worry about. Leave me alone."

"I not going to stay out of it and let you get hurt by that fucking hoe! I can't bear to see you get pushed around Yuna!" Tidus objected.

"I told you to leave me alone! Can't you just do as I wish? Anyway, don't hang around me anymore, I'm just…a _nobody_. The loser of the entire school. You on the other hand seem to have already been accepted into the popular group as soon as you stepped into this school."

"Yuna listen to me, you're not a loser. As I have said I think you're really pretty and…umm…I like you for who you are. I don't care about being popular. I can hang out with anyone I want to and I choose to hang around with you…if you'll let me."

"Tidus look…this has happened to me before…last year there was this guy, Seymour, he made me believe that he really loved me who I really was but in the end he had me fooled. He was going along with Dona's plan and thy just wanted to make me to look like a fool. How do I know you're not the same as everyone of them? How do I know you're not going to hurt me like they did?" Yuna felt a tear fall from her eye suddenly remembering things that happened last year.

Tidus saw the tear falling slowly down the side of Yuna's face. He cupped his hand on Yuna's chin and lifted her head to look at him and wiped the tear from her face.

"Yuna I'm not lying to you…this is not an act…this is the real me who is standing in front of you now. Please believe me. It's you that I want, not that hoe, Dona." Tidus said staring into her beautiful bi-colored eyes.

'_Her eyes…I've never seen anything so beautiful…but they seem to be full of sadness…if only I could just make all her sorrows go away…'_

He slowly leaned in and their lips met. For a few moments Yuna forgot all her troubles and responded naturally to Tidus' soothing kiss, but she suddenly pulled back after she remembered herself kissing Seymour when they were dating the previous year.

"I'm sorry Tidus. I really can't do this…not after what happened last year. I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore. I'm really sorry…" Yuna apologized and quickly ran off to her class leaving before Tidus could say or do anything.

'_God, damn it…why did I have to do that? I guess it's because I felt…ohhh…I don't know why I did that…she probably hates me now…'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch break soon came and Tidus still hasn't given up on proving to Yuna that he's not like Seymour and those other fucking guys that hang around Dona.

His eyes scanned the whole cafeteria when he found Yuna sitting with Rikku and Lulu, the girls who Wakka and Gippal were seated next to in homeroom.

"Hey brudda. What ya up to now, ya?"

Tidus turned around to find Wakka and Gippal.

"Hey…um…I was just…" Tidus stuttered not knowing what to say.

"You're looking for Yuna right? I saw you guys passing note to each other this morning." Gippal guessed.

"Yeah. I heard from Dona that she's a real loser or something." Wakka added.

"Hey! Don't call her that. She's not a loser. You don't even know her." Tidus said angrily.

"Sorry brudda. I didn't know the truth ya?" Wakka quietly apologized.

"That's ok." Tidus said while staring in Yuna's direction.

Then he looked across the room to find a blue-haired guy walking towards Yuna's table from Dona and her skanks. Tidus knew it could only be Seymour.

"We have to get over to Yuna now!"

Meanwhile over where Yuna was sitting Rikku was explaining about Gippal and her.

"No way! He asked you out!" Yuna exclaimed excitedly feeling happy for her cousin.

"Yes way! He walked me to class and asked me if I wanted to catch a movie with him this Saturday before leaving to go to his class. I am so excited, you guys have to help me pick out and outfit. Let's go shopping after school to day!" Rikku said jumping up and down.

"May I come along with you girls as well? I'd love to spend more time with Yunasince we'refriends." came a bone chilling voice from behind Rikku.

"What do you want Seymour?" Yuna said standing up to face him bravely.

"I meant what I said Yuna…I just want to spend more time with you as a _friend_."

"You are not my friend! Everything is OVER! Now leave us alone!"

"Awwww…you've offended me Yuna…" Seymour said sarcastically.

"Are you deaf? She said she want you to leave her and her friends alone." Yuna looked behind Seymour to find that it was Tidus who backed her up.

"What are you going to do? You're nothing but a son of a bitch." Seymour cursed.

"I said leave her _alone._ Or else." Tidus warned taking care to emphasize the word 'alone'.

"Fine. I'll go."

Tidus watched furiously as Seymour walked back to Dona's table.

"Are you guys alright?" Gippal asked sitting with his lunch next to Rikku who gave him a hug.

"Do you mind if we sit here with you guys, ya?"

"Sure Wakka." Lulu agreed sweetly.

Lulu scooted over to make space for Wakka and he sat down and started on his lunch. Tidus had no choice but to sit next to Yuna who he still feels awkward around after what happened this morning.

To Tidus' surprise, Yuna actually talked to him.

"Hey…sorry about this morning. What you did just now made me believe that you're not going to hurt me."

"That's ok. Anyway you wanna go out on Saturday with Rikku and Gippal? A double date maybe?" Tidus asked with confidence.

"Make that a triple date! Me and Lulu are coming to ya?" exclaimed Wakka.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That was the second chapter for you all…what did you think of it? Please click the button and review it…


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! Thank you so much to all my reviewers…I love you guys…I love all the lovely reviews…well anyways here's my next chapter…hope you enjoy it…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey you guys. Let's start looking at Vals Poético! It's a really cool shop." Exclaimed Rikku excitedly pointing at an average sized shop that looked really expensive.

"Umm…Rikku…doesn't that shop sell really expensive stuff?" Yuna asked uncertainly.

"Expensive, _slutty_ clothing." Lulu added staring at the shop where Rikku had pointed.

"It's a bit expensive but it's certainly not slutty. Anyway, the clothes I'm wearing now are from there. Come on you guys." Rikku begged.

"Rikku just look carefully at what you're wearing. You seriously don't call _that_ a slutty outfit?" Lulu asked pointing at what Rikku was wearing.

After school Rikku had to rush home and get dressed in a new outfit just to go shopping. She was now wearing a yellow bikini top and a pair of micro denim shorts and white Havaianas thongs.

"Well maybe they're a bit-"

Yuna cut Rikku off before she could finish what she was saying "Make it _really _slutty."

Rikku sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well this is the clothing that I like…" she said looking upset that her friends commented that her clothes look slutty.

"Fine Rikku we'll go in and have a look around." Yuna finally gave in to the puppy face that Rikku was putting on.

The three friends walked into the shop and started rummaging around for the right outfit.

The all met up in front of the dressing rooms and showed each other what they got before trying them on. Rikku held up the clothes one by one. She had chosen a pair of green skinny leg jeans, a pair of black mini shorts, a black belt, a white top that that seems to have not much coverage at all and a skimpy yellow dress with spaghetti straps.

"You're not gonna buy all that are you?" Yuna asked.

"If it looks good on me then hell yeah!" said Rikku jumping up and down.

Yuna just rolled her eyes while Lulu sighed.

"Ok…Show us what you've chosen Yunie!"

Yuna had picked out a pair of grey denim skinny leg jeans, a baby blue silk top with thin straps and a pale lime green dress that looked really short. She only chose these clothes to try on for Rikku's sake, she wasn't really going to buy them.

"Wow Yunie! You'd look soooo good in those. Ok Lulu, your turn." Rikku said turning to Lulu.

Lulu had only pick out a black sequined dress that came down to the knees.

"Now that we've picked out some clothes, let's go try them on and get it over and done with. How about I go in and try my stuff on first and you guys wait here." Yuna suggested.

"Ok Yuna." Lulu said and Rikku nodded in agreement.

Yuna tried on the jeans and the blue top and stepped out so Rikku and Lulu could see.

"You really nice Yuna!" Lulu complimented.

"You've got killer legs for those jeans! And that top looks sooooo good on you! Try on the dress now."

Yuna walked back into the dressing room and put on the dress. Her eyes widened as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was surprised how good she looked in it. The dress came down to her mid-thighs and had many layers of thin green fabric overlapping each other to make the dress thicker. The dress didn't have any straps and it hugged her thin waist. She looked like a model.

Yuna walked out and Lulu and Rikku gasped at the look of their friend.

"Yuna! Oh my god!" was all Lulu could say.

"Yunie! You look sooooo hot! Tidus will love it!" Rikku said loudly making the store clerk turn their way.

"You guys think it looks good on me? Should I buy it then?" Yuna asked.

"You have to!" Lulu and Rikku cried out in unison.

"Ok then. Now it's you turn Lulu." Yuna said.

Lulu walked into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She put on the black dress and walked out without looking in the mirror at herself.

"That dress looks really good on you Lulu!"

"Yunie's right. That dress totally suits you!" agreed Rikku who is once again bouncing around the place.

"It show too much of my chest. Wakka will totally look there." Lulu said simply.

"Just buy it Lulu. Trust us…you look good in it."

They walked to the counter and paid for their items of clothing. Rikku's clothes all came to a total of three hundred and ninety seven dollars. Yuna's dress was one hundred and sixty seven dollars and Lulu's dress was one hundred and thirty three dollars.

Yuna, Rikku and Lulu walked out of the shop and started on the shoe stores.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Tidus, Wakka and Gippal were also at the mall lazing around at the food court.

"So tell us more about your kiss with Yuna, ya?" Wakka suggested.

"Yeah, man. Tell us more." Gippal agreed on the subject.

"Well there's not much to tell. Like I said, the kiss happened so quick that it's hard to explain. I think I kinda scared her 'cos I just met her and stuff. I really didn't mean to scare her though. But you know when you meet that special someone; it feels like you've known them for eternity. That's what I felt towards her. She told me she's been hurt by that fucken creep Seymour and now she finds it hard to trust anyone. Anyway, what's happening with you guys?" Tidus asked, changing the subject about him and Yuna.

"Well it's not much _yet_. But things might start happening soon man." Gippal replied.

"Not much is happening with me and Lulu either, brudda. But I guess it's only been a day. You can't expect anything to happen that fast or force them to happen or you'll scare them off like you did to Yuna, ya?"

"Well it's too late to do anything now. Tidus, man, don't worry 'bout it. She's still going out with you, is she not?" Gippal said trying to cheer Tidus up.

"I guess you're right man. Well I have to get going now." Tidus said getting up from his chair.

"Alright man. We'll see ya at school tomorrow." Gippal said.

Tidus started to walk out of the shopping centre when he met up with Dona.

"Hey Tidus, baby. What are you doing here?" Dona asked sweetly.

"Don't call me _baby_ alright? I don't want anything to do with you and that scumbag Seymour." Tidus said angrily.

"Oh but baby…we were just trying to be friendly with Yuna. I mean she's soooo lonely."

"I said don't call me _baby_."

Dona put her arms around Tidus' neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Get off me you fucken slut!" Tidus shouted making a few people close by stare. He pulled Dona off just in time to see Yuna run off and Rikku and Lulu glaring at him from a short distant away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuna ran out into the car park with tears streaming down her face. She kept on running but heard Rikku's voice calling her back.

"Yunie! Come back please! Stop running away!"

Yuna slowed down and turned around to find Rikku and Lulu running up to her. Lulu walked up to Yuna and hugged her while she cried uncontrollable. Rikku stood there feeling hurt because her cousin was heart broken all over again.

"Yunie, how about I come over to your house for the night and keep you company, ok? Do you want that?" Rikku suggest kindly. "Lulu, can you come over too?" she asked looking at Lulu.

"I can't tonight. I have to work or else I might get fired. I'm really sorry Yuna." Lulu apologized.

"It's alright Lulu. Rikku will be there." Yuna assured.

"Alright. Well I have to go to work soon so I guess I'll go now." Lulu said and started walking away.

"Well let's get going back to your house Yunie! But first we have to drop by my house so I can collect my stuff."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well that's my third chapter for you all...please review and tell me what you though of it…I'll try to update soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone…thanks for your reviews…I'd just like to tell you all that I probably wont be able to update so quickly because my holiday is gonna end during this week…I'll have lots of homework so yeah…but I promise to try and update when I can so you guys can read it…here's my next chapter for ya…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuna lied in her bed looking up at the ceiling, her mind still replaying the moment when she saw Tidus and Dona kissing.

A tear fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped it away before Rikku saw her start to shatter all over again. But too late, Rikku saw.

"Yunie…please don't be like this…I really don't like seeing you all upset. I came here for the night so we could have fun together. I still can't believe Tidus and Dona were in the whole plan thing all along. I bet you that she was planning it with him the whole time before they went into homeroom."

"The kiss this morning was a joke then." Yuna thought out loud by accident and Rikku gasped.

"Oh my god! Yunie! He kissed you? Why didn't you tell me! Oh... but I guess it wasn't a real kiss was it? Look, I'm really sorry."

Yuna rolled onto her stomach after a few minutes of silence and looked at Rikku who was busy painting her nails a lime green color.

"Rikku…thanks for being here for me. I really appreciate it."

"That's ok Yunie. I'm glad I can help you. Well, what do you wanna do first?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know."

"Yunie! Forget about that dickhead Tidus for one moment will ya? Please…do it for me?" Rikku begged putting on a puppy dog face.

Yuna finally gave in.

"Well, how about I give you a make-over? What do you think? Or do you wanna watch a movie?" Rikku suggested.

"Let's watch a movie first. I'm not really sure about the make-over thing." Yuna replied uncertainly.

"Alright then." Rikku agreed "I'll go and rent the movie. Agreed?"

"I'll stay home and make some popcorn and snacks."

Rikku stood up and walked over to where her wallet was sitting on Yuna's dressing table. She slipped on her thongs and waited for Yuna to get up off the bed.

"Yunie get up and get lots of food ready. I'll be back in a tick."

Yuna followed Rikku out of her room and watched her get into her car before going into the kitchen and preparing some snacks. She took out a few packets of lollies and chocolate from the cupboard and poured it into a big bowl. Then she took out a large bag of chips and a bottle of coke. Yuna took all the food out into her room and put it on a small table. She was about to walk into the kitchen again to make some popcorn when the doorbell suddenly rang. Yuna walked out to the hallway and opened the door. Standing quietly outside was Tidus.

"What do you want with me now?" Yuna asked crossly suddenly feeling hurt again.

"I just wanna talk with you Yuna. I went through all the trouble getting your address off Lulu." Tidus tried to explain.

"I don't want to talk to you or any of your freaken friends." Yuna said and started to close the door but Tidus was too quick and stopped it with his hands.

"Look Yuna, you don't know what really happened today at the shopping centre. Please, I just want you to listen to what really happened." Tidus said looking sincere.

Yuna looked down at her feet and felt tears start to fall from her eyes again.

Tidus continued. "I was hanging around with Wakka and Gippal after school and then it was time for me to go home but as I was walking out, Dona came up to me and in an instant she was all over me. Seriously Yuna, this is the truth. Please believe me when I say I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't know what to believe anymore…" Yuna started quietly. "…you and Dona were probably in the whole thing all along trying to make my life more badly than it already is! Stop trying to deny it!"

"What can I do to make you believe me Yuna! I swear what I said was the whole truth!"

"Tidus…Please, I beg you, just leave me alone…Even if what you said was the truth, it's just impossible for someone like you to like a freak like me. You're better off going out with Dona." Yuna practically whispered.

"Yuna, don't say that about yourself. I can be with anyone I want to be with…and I choose to be with you. Please say you want to be with me too."

Tidus stepped a step closer covering the small gap between him and Yuna and put his arms around her while she started to cry uncontrollable.

Yuna stood there with Tidus' arms around her not moving and feeling his warmth seep through her skin. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. They stood there for a moment and then broke apart. Tidus' shirt was wet from Yuna's tears but he didn't care.

Tidus cupped his hand under Yuna's chin and lifted her head up to look at him. He leaned in towards her and their lips met.

After a moment, a car door was slammed shut and Yuna quickly let go of Tidus and looked over his shoulders to find Rikku glaring angrily at Tidus with a DVD clutched tightly in her hand.

"Don't you dare try to hurt her again you son of a bitch! Haven't you done enough already? Huh?"

"Rikku…just go in the house and wait for me there. I'll be alright." Yuna said.

Rikku hesitated then replied, "Alright Yunie but if he tries to hurt you then just yell my name. K?"

Yuna nodded and watched Rikku walk into the house before saying anything.

"Tidus, that kiss didn't mean anything… I just got caught in the moment. I'm sorry." Yuna apologized.

"So you're saying you still don't believe me, huh?" Tidus asked and Yuna could sense a feeling of hurt in his voice.

"It's a bit hard for me to believe anything right now…please just leave me alone. I'm really sorry."

"Alight." Tidus said, his voice husky.

Tidus took one last look at Yuna and started to walk towards his car. He got in and drove back home.

Yuna walked back into the house to find Rikku sitting on the couch looking really grumpy.

"So, what did that bastard want?"

"I don't wanna talk about it right now Rikku…I'm really tired. I think I'll skip the movie and go into bed. Maybe we can watch it tomorrow or something." Yuna suggested.

"Ok."

Yuna walked quietly into her room and got into bed, thinking about what Tidus had told her.

_Maybe he was telling me the whole truth. God! I don't know what to believe…what he said or what I saw…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tidus opened the door to his small apartment and turned on the lights. He walked into his room and chucked his stuff on the messy floor before flopping down on his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured Yuna in his mind, her blue and green eyes glittering.

_I really wish she would believe me…I really need her…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That chapter was slightly shorter that my other chapters but I hope that you find it good to read…I really don't know how long until I can post up my next chapter but I'll try and write it really quickly so you guys can keep reading it…anyways please write me a review…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone…I know some of you don't like cliff-hangers and I'm really sorry but please understand that I've started school now and all the teachers have dumpedtonnes of homework on me…it's so bad…but I'm going to try and update as soon as I can for those who are fans of this story…well anyway, here's chapter 5 for you…

**Cloud Love**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zanarkand High**

**Chapter 5**

Tidus woke up and sat up on his bed. He squinted as the light shone brightly through the dirty window. He turned away from the light and checked his alarm clock for the time and gasped in surprise.

"Shit! It's 8:15! I'm gonna be late for school!"

Tidus jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a red T-shirt that really needs to be ironed but he didn't really seem to care. He hurriedly walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then spiked up his hair with some gel. Then he was out of the door in a few minutes. Tidus jogged to the bus stop just to see it come to a halt at the stop.

He got on and scanned around he crowded bus to see if there was a seat available. After searching for a minute or so, he found that there was only an empty seat next to a small kid with bright red hair who seems at the moment is busy picking his nose. Tidus hesitated and walked down the aisle to the middle of the bus where the kid was sitting. As he was walking, he passed Yuna, who was looking out the window, then he realized that Rikku was sitting on the other side of Yuna and was now glaring at him angrily.

"Hey…umm…is this seat taken?" Tidus asked as he approached the red hair kid.

The kid shook his head vigorously, afraid that Tidus might bash him if he said the seat was unavailable.

"Then can I sit here?"

"Umm…o-o-k…su-sure" The kid stuttered, looking really scared.

Tidus sat down and stared pass he kid, out to the window.

Tidus soon noticed that the red hair kid kept glancing at his nervously.

"So…umm…what school do you go to then?" Tidus asked the kid.

"Zanarkand High."

"Really? I go there too…so…you in year seven or eight or something like that?" Tidus asked again.

"I'm in year eleven this year…"

Tidus' eyes widened.

"Are you serious? But you're so small!" he cried out but then realized that he might have insulted the red hair guy. "Oh sorry 'bout that…I didn't mean to."

"That's alright. Ever since I started school, I've always been teased for my size. It doesn't really matter to me what they say anymore. I've always wished to look like you and all those other tall muscular guys in the school. But I guess I can't help what I've been given, huh?" The kid said looking glum.

"Well, I'm Tidus. Nice to meet you." Tidus suddenly introduced all of a sudden.

"I'm Jack." Jack said becoming cheerful again.

The slowed down and every one on the bus began to walk off towards the school.

Tidus got off just to see Yuna swing her bag onto her back and start to walk off. He started to jog after her and try to apologize again but decided not to because Rikku was there. Rikku would probably stab him on the spot if he came anywhere near Yuna.

"Hey Ti! Wait up ya?" a voice shouted from behind Tidus as he headed towards Zanarkand High.

Tidus turned around to find Wakka waving from a few meters away. He stopped and waited for Wakka to catch up.

"So what's up with you and Yuna? I thought you guys were starting out great." Wakka asked as he reached Tidus.

"Ya know how yesterday we were at the shopping centre? Well Dona came up to me and started to talk crap and soon she was all me. I tried to pull her off but she still clinged on."

"And lemme guess…Yuna saw the whole thing and now she's all upset."

Tidus bowed his head and nodded.

"Go and have a talk with her man. Tell her what happened, she'll probably understand." Wakka said.

"Don't you think I've tried that? I went to her house last night to try and apologize but I came home feeling more depressed then ever. You gotta help me out Wakka, I'm crazy 'bout his girl. I can't let her go." Tidus pleaded.

"I dunno what to do about it Ti. I'm really sorry man, but this girl is really hard to through to. I guess that date with Yuna is over for you." Wakka apologized patting Tidus on the back sympathetically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Yunie! Come and help me with my hair!"

Yuna walked down the hall into her bedroom. Rikku was sitting at her dressing table with make-up scattered all over the table. She was trying to do her hair but was unsuccessful because her hair was all layered so when she tried to put it up, bits of hair kept falling everywhere.

"Yunie. My hair won't stay in one place. Can you help me?" and pouted.

Yuna nodded. She walked over and pulled her drawer opened and got out a packet of bobby pins. "This is what you need Rikku." Yuna said smiling.

Yuna walked behind Rikku and started to twists bits of Rikku's long blonde layered hair into a medium height ponytail. The she brushed out the knots at the end that Rikku had made when she was attempting to do her hair. Yuna then braided little sections of Rikku's hair and sprayed on some hair spray.

"Thanks heaps, Yunie." Rikku thanked and jumped off the chair. Rikku got her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Rikku soon came back wearing the yellow dress that she had bought at Vals Poético the other day. She looked incredible.

"Oh my god! Rikku! You look amazing." Yuna complemented.

"Thanks Yunie…How about you come along too and Gippal could be your date too. I feel really bad leaving you at home by yourself."

"Nah, it's ok Rikku, you go and have fun on your double date. I don't wanna ruin your date with Gippal. I'll stay at home and watch that movie you rented yesterday."

"Yunie…come along with us. You're not gonna ruin anything. Now go and get dressed." Rikku insisted.

"Rikku. Stop. I said I'm not going alright?" Yuna said starting to become annoyed.

"Fine then. You can stay at home all by yourself and mope about Tidus!" Rikku cried.

Yuna felt tears wanting to fall from her eyes but she kept it in.

Rikku looked at Yuna caringly and said "Yunie, I just want you to get over him so you don't feel the pain anymore. You don't have to go if you don't wanna. I'm not going to make you go anymore."

Yuna looked up at Rikku and stood up to pull her cousin in for a hug.

"Thanks for trying to help me out Rikku. You are the best cousin anyone could have. Hey, Gippal is gonna come soon so hurry up and get our bag ready."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tidus brought the phone into his room and sat down on his bed. Then he dialed in Yuna's phone number. He had decided to try and explain to her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rikku had already gone for about half an hour on her date with Gippal. Yuna walked over and sat down on the couch when the phone rang. Yuna picked it up and on the other line she heard Tidus' voice.

"Umm…hey Yuna, it's me Tidus. I was just wondering if we could talk."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Tidus, can you wait a moment? I have a visitor. I'll just open the door and then we can talk or something." Yuna said and put the phone lightly down on the table.

Yuna went over and opened the door to find Seymour standing smiling mischievously outside.

"What do you want Seymour?"

"Get inside. Now!" he ordered and harshly pushed Yuna back inside the house and closed the door behind him.

Yuna had fallen down when Seymour had pushed her.

"Seymour. What are you trying to do!" Yuna asked feeling her heart start to beat quickly.

Seymour said nothing and bent down to pick Yuna up in his arms.

"Seymour! Put me down you bastard! Put me down!" Yuna screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tidus waited for Yuna until he heard her scream from the other line of the phone.

"Seymour! Put me down you bastard! Put me down!"

Tidus' eyes widened and he quickly threw the phone on the bed and ran out and got on his black motorbike and drove at full speed to Yuna's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seymour took Yuna into her room and threw her down onto the bed. He then ripped off her shirt and then took off his shirt and started to undo his pants.

The door slammed open and Tidus walked in, his blue eyes full of fury and hatred.

"Get the fuck away from Yuna. You hear me?"

"Oooo…I'm so scared of little Tidus." Seymour said sarcastically.

Tidus couldn't take it anymore. He clenched his fists and charged towards Seymour.

Yuna watched the scene before her while tears start to pour down her face. She hurriedly got off the bed and ran out to get the phone and dialed the police for help.

"Help! Please…I n-need help. Two people are having a fight at m-m-my house and I'm afraid that they might hurt each other. I live at 377 Glisten Street…Please h-hurry." Yuna begged for help through tears.

Yuna hurried back to her room to find Tidus lying motionlessly on the floor with blood oozing slowly out from his shirt and a sharp knife on the floor a few centimeters away. The window was widely opened and there was no sign of Seymour anywhere.

She quickly ran over to Tidus' limp body and started to cry uncontrollably.

Outside the house, the sound of sirens was heard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That was my fifth chapter…I hope you all enjoyed it…I'll try to update as soon as I can…OK? Well anyway, please give me a review…


	6. Chapter 6

I'd just like to thanks all my reviewers for your lovely reviews…I'm really glad that you guys enjoy reading my story…that was a big cliffy, wasn't it? Well in this chapter you will find out what happened to Tidus…will he die or will he make it through? I wonder…I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as all the others.

**Zanarkand High**

**Chapter 6**

"So, are his wounds serious?" Yuna asked the doctor as she came out of the room.

"Well it's fairly bad but he'll make it through." The doctor assured with a smile.

Yuna smiled. "Thank you so much."

"That's what doctors and nurses are here for. I'd better go and check on my other patients."

"Alright. Umm…is it ok if I go and visit him?" Yuna asked.

"Yes. But just be quite, he needs his rest."

The doctor walked away and Yuna opened the door and crept through quietly. She walked up to the white hospital bed and stared down at Tidus' pale face. A tear fell down her cheek and she laid her head down on Tidus' chest and started to cry. Yuna stopped crying instantly as soon as she felt a strong hand stroke her hair. Her eyes widened and she sat up to see Tidus looking up at her.

"Hey there." Tidus greeted weakly with a smile.

"Tidus, I thought I was going to lose you. I came in the room and there you were…lying there…and there w-was blood all over the floor…" Yuna started to sob harder as the memories came flooding back.

"Yuna, everything is alright now. We're both fine. That's all that matters." Tidus said and lifted his hand up to stroke Yuna's face.

Yuna held his hand to her face. "Tidus, I am so sorry for what happened. I've told you once before, I've been hurt by Seymour. At first when he asked me out, I thought I was finally accepted by the popular group but soon I came to realize that they were all playing with me like a puppet. The scars haven't fully healed since then. Then you came along and it seemed like everything that has happened to me the year before was repeating all over again. Nothing is ever gonna change ya know? You're going to always be accepted by other people and I'm just gonna be…the loser of the whole crowd."

"Yuna…you gotta believe me when I said I wanna be with you. It's you that I want, Yuna…no one else. I feel like I've known you forever, ya know what I mean? Do you remember when I kissed you on the day that I first came to Zanarkand High? I walked away not really knowing why I did it when I didn't really know you at all, but it just felt right somehow. It's really hard to explain the feeling that I've got towards you and I know that you might not get me when I start to explain but I know that we're meant to be together, Yuna. I don't care what everyone says. I can love who I want to love. Can you give us a try? Yuna I know it will work out."

Yuna sighed and looked at Tidus. His eyes filled with love and care as he stared up at Yuna waiting for her answer.

'_He is telling me the truth…I can see it so clearly in his eyes.' _Yuna thought.

Yuna gave a nod and bent down to give Tidus a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess we can give it a go." She said with a small smile.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Oh? So now you're psychic or something huh?" Yuna mocked.

"Nah…I just felt like saying that." Tidus said and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, I guess you should go home and get some rest or something, you've been here for a few hours already."

"Hey, it's nothing, don't worry about it. I can rest here. I'm gonna stay. If you don't let then I'm gonna be very sad." Yuna said and made a cute puppy face.

"Ya know how to get what you want don't you? That look you just made can get anyone to do what you want them to do. You are so cute Yuna." Tidus laughed. "Ow! Maybe I shouldn't laugh, it's hurting me like hell. Ow!"

"Do you even know what it's like to _be _in hell Tidus? Anyways, how about you get some rest. Those wounds won't heal if you keep laughing."

"Okey dokey, Doctor Yuna." Tidus said playfully and then closed his eyes.

Yuna sat down on a chair beside Tidus' bed and soon her eyes start to flutter shut. Suddenly the door opened and Rikku came running in with Lulu, Wakka and Gippal trailing behind.

Yuna's opened and saw her friends standing around her and Tidus. "Hey, you guys. Can you please be a little quieter? It's a hospital."

"Yunie! We found out what happened. How can you act so normal? Tidus is hurt!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Rikku. Shhhh." Lulu said.

"Whoops…sorry…hehe"

"Ti's gonna be alright isn't he?" Gippal asked staring down at his friend.

"Yeah. The doctor said that he'll make it through." Yuna assured.

"Oh. Thank Yevon!" Wakka cried out.

"Hey…Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here." Tidus said and everyone turned their head instantly down to see Tidus staring up at them with a broad grin put on his pale but handsome face.

"Hey there man. How ya doin?" Gippal questioned.

"I'm alright man." Tidus answered weakly.

Rikku ran over and gave Tidus and hug. "Oooo…I'm so glad that you're alright Tidie!"

"Hey, Rikku? Didn't you hate my guts the last time I saw you? What's with the change of heart?"

"Oh…about that…I'm kinda over that now…I heard about what happened and how you tried to save Yunie and got into that fight with Seymour…Well I'd just like to thank you for helping Yunie and I'm really sorry for being so mean to you. I hope you would forgive me." Rikku apologized looking nervous.

"Apology accepted, Rikku."

"Oh…Yippee!" Rikku clapped jumping up and down.

"I'd just like to say thanks for helping Yuna too." Lulu thanked and Tidus smiled.

The door of the room opened slowly and a nurse came in.

"Excuse me, but visiting time is now over. The patient has to rest."

"Ok then." Lulu said and gave a small nod.

The nurse left and Rikku gave Tidus one last hug before leaving with the others.

"Let's get some rest ok? I'm so freaken tired." Tidus suggested as soon as their friends left.

"Tell me about it." Yuna added.

Yuna sat back down on the chair and slowly closed her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tidus woke up in the middle of the night and reached over to the bedside table for a glass of water and winced as he felt the jab of terrible pain.

'_Oh Yevon, my wounds really hurt. That fucking, son of a bitch Seymour. I'll make him pay for what he did to me and especially what he did to Yuna.'_

Tidus looked over to the chair where Yuna was in a peaceful slumber.

'_She's just so beautiful to me. I don't know how I can live my life without her. She's special and I don't care what anyone says. All I know is that I wanna be with her.'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A week had passed.

Tidus was being let out of the hospital and Yuna was helping him pack his things.

"Let's hurry up. I think Gippal and Wakka would be waiting for us outside the hospital by now." Yuna said while quickly stuffing things into Tidus' black bag.

A moment later, the couple was out of the room and started walking down the hall towards the entrance of the hospital.

_Beep beep beep! _Gippal honked the car horn loudly as soon as he saw Tidus and Yuna walk out the entrance of the hospital.

Tidus and Yuna saw Gippal and Wakka in the car and started to head towards it.

"Yo! How ya been guys?" Tidus greeted as he and Yuna reached Gippal's car.

"We've been great haven't we, Wakka?" Gippal asked and Wakka nodded. Gippal continued. "What 'bout you man? How are your wounds?"

"They're getting better. How about we hurry up and get home. I'm beat." Tidus sighed.

"Oh yeah, sure. Hop in."

Gippal started up the car and drove off towards Yuna's house.

"Hey Tidus! Guess what happened to me the other day while I was at the beach." Wakka started.

"What?"

"This chick walked past me and she was damn HOT. I swear, I've never seen a nicer pair of jugs…" Wakka trailed off.

"Hey! What about Lulu? You guys are going out aren't you?" Yuna asked.

"Oh…yeah…I forgot about Lulu for a second there…whoops…But Lulu has a really nice pair of-"

"Oh Yevon! Is that all you guys ever think about all day? You are so gross! Lulu's is soooo gonna beat you up when she finds out you were checking out some random chick." Yuna cried.

Yuna imagined Lulu getting all worked up and running around chasing after Wakka and laughed out loud.

"You're not gonna tell Lu, are you? Please don't tell her. I promise not to ever check out any other chick again. Please ya?" Wakka begged.

"I wonder…Should I tell her or not." Yuna joked.

"Please…I'll do anything you want. Just don't tell her." Wakka pleaded again not knowing that Yuna was joking.

"Wakka man. She was joking. Of course she's not gonna tell Lu." Gippal said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gippal dropped Yuna off at the front of her house.

Yuna gave Tidus a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car. She walked up to the front door and turned around to give Tidus, Wakka and Gippal a wave.

Yuna got in the house to find Rikku sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, what ya watching?"

"Some gaybo T.V. show. But it's the best show out of all the channels. I think I'm gonna stay at your house for a few more weeks. Hey? Do you wanna do something fun? Just you and me?" Rikku suggested jumping of the couch to face Yuna.

"I guess, since there's nothing to do at home."

"Well then how about we go on a shopping spree!"

"I knew you'd suggest that Rikku. Ok then Let's go! I gotta get a new outfit just in case Tidus asks me out again!"

"WHAT! You guys made up? You soooo gotta spill everything…By the way…didn't you already get a new outfit but didn't wear it coz of the problems?"

"Well…I can get new clothes if I wanted to." Yuna replied.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get going."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Did you guys like that chappie or not? That wasn't a big cliffy was it? I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyways please give me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok…hey everyone…I'm glad that you guys liked that chapter…I'd like to thanks all of you for your encouraging reviews…I'd just like to tell you that this chapter is shorter than the previous chapter because I've got mid-year exams coming up in a few weeks so I need to put more time into studying…I don't really know how long until I post up my next chapter but I just hope that you guys understand…well happy reading :)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zanarkand High**

**Chapter 7**

Yuna and Rikku walked into the house, their hands full of bags from different stores. Yuna looked at the clock, it was 5:00 in the afternoon. They've been gone for a few hours already.

Rikku sighed. "I'm beat. But you gotta say, that was pretty fun."

"Yeah. Anyway, thanks for helping me choose some outfits." Yuna said smiling at Rikku.

"No prob Yunie! That stupid Dona is not gonna ever tease you ever again. I'll make sure of it." Rikku nodded.

Yuna just smiled.

"Do you wanna go try on our new clothes?" Rikku suggested.

"I guess."

Yuna and Rikku walked down to Yuna's room and pulled out all their outfits from the bags.

"Ok Yunie. How about you go and get changed first and then come out and let me see." Rikku said excitedly.

Yuna gave a nod and looked through her pile of new clothes for an outfit. _I can't believe how much I spent today. If I keep this up I'm gonna be broke!_

Yuna finally picked out a pale green singlet with thin straps and a black pleated mini skirt along with a pair of white knee high boots that had a simple vine design embroidered on the side. She walked into the bathroom and quickly got changed and then walked out to see Rikku sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to come out.

Rikku's eyes widened as she saw Yuna. "Wow Yunie! You look really pretty. Tidus is sooo gonna love it."

"You think?" Yuna asked unsurely.

"Hell yeah! Yunie, you look HOT!" Rikku complimented again.

Yuna walked over to her full length mirror that stood in the corner of her bedroom and looked at herself. The outfit was different from what she would normally choose to wear and she felt uncomfortable showing so much of her body. But she had to admit, she did look kind of good in the outfit. _I really hope Tidus will like it._

"Thanks for the compliments Rikku. It's your turn now."

Rikku picked out her outfit and walked into the bathroom.

She walked out again wearing a black, tight fitting long sleeved shirt that had a slit that stopped above her belly button and really pale yellow skinny leg jeans. She wore strappy heels with her outfit.

"Oh my god! You look amazing Rikku! You really do!" Yuna complimented her cousin.

"Thanks Yunie! Hurry up and pick out some more clothes. We've got so much to get through."

"What!" Yuna exclaimed. "You're not going to make try on all those clothes now are you?"

"What did you think?" Rikku asked quizzically.

"Well…I thought that we'd try on some more tomorrow or some other time," Yuna replied.

"Fine…we'll try on some more tomorrow or something, but just hurry up and get dressed," Rikku urged.

Yuna picked out a tight, pale pink flowy halter with a small design beaded down on the hem, a pair of grey denim skinny leg jeans and a pair of small pink heels. Yuna once again walked back into the bathroom and quickly got changed but when she walked out, there was a knock on the door and Rikku had already started t walk out of the bedroom to answer the door. Yuna heard the door creak open and she could hear Rikku greeting someone. She waited for a moment and then walked out to see who was at the door.

Yuna's eyes were wide as she saw Tidus standing outside in a pair of baggy jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. Rikku invited Tidus into the front hall and he stood there looking around nervously.

"Tidus! What are you doing here?" Yuna asked as she walked towards him.

"Um…Yuna, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," Yuna replied and gave Rikku a can-you-leave-us-alone-for-a-minute look. It took a while before Rikku figured out what Yuna was trying to say.

"Oh…um…yeah…I gotta go do homework. I have lots and lots of homework to finish off," Rikku said giving Yuna a big grin.

Tidus and Yuna were finally alone.

"Whoa! You look great, Yuna." Tidus complimented taking in Yuna's beauty. "Jeez…For a minute there I thought that Rikku would never get the message that I wanted to talk to you _alone_" Tidus said with a laugh.

"Same here. So…what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuna asked feeling her stomach to a flip because of Tidus' presence so close.

"Well…ya know how we never got to go on that date the other time? I found out there was this carnival thing in town and I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me," Tidus asked nervously.

"Um…sure," Yuna said smiling widely.

"Great. Well, do you want me to wait in my car while you get ready?"

"Yeah, I won't be a minute. All I need is my bag and a jacket."

Tidus walked out to his car while Yuna rushed into her bedroom and got her handbag and her military jacket.

As she walked out she was stopped by Rikku.

"Yunie! Where are you going?"

"Can you believe it, Tidus asked me to go to this carnival with him," Yuna quickly explained.

"Oh my god, really? Well, have a really good time. Ok?" Rikku said.

"Thanks Rikku," Yuna said before walking out to Tidus' car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tidus walked around to the car door of the passenger seat and opened the door for Yuna.

"Thanks Tidus, you're a real gentleman."

They walked together towards the entrance of the carnival and Tidus took hold of Yuna's hand in his. Yuna blushed a crimson red as his hand touched hers.

"So Yuna, where do you want to head to first?" Tidus asked.

Yuna tilted her head to one side and replied. "How about we start at the fairy floss stand?" (**A.N. **fairy floss is AKA cotton candy)

Tidus laughed. "Alright then."

They soon found the food stand and Yuna walked up and asked for a bag of fairy floss. She started to pull out her wallet from her bag but Tidus came up and paid for it.

"Tidus, I could've paid that. It's only two bucks," Yuna said.

"You're not gonna pay for anything tonight. I'm taking _you _out remember, so I'm paying."

"Tidus, you really don't have to. I've brought along plenty of money, I'll pay for myself," Yuna insisted.

"But I want to pay, and there's nothing you can do about it." Tidus said with a playful grin.

Yuna finally gave up. "Fine."

After they've finished buying things at the food stand, Tidus took Yuna's hand and led her over to the game stands. They played a few of the games and when they were done, Yuna had a huge, white, fluffy teddy bear held tightly in her arms.

"Thanks for winning the bear for me, Tidus. It's so adorable." Yuna said hugging the bear.

Tidus just smiled and said "I'm glad you like it."

"Hey, let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Yuna suggested when she saw the glittering lights of the Ferris wheel ahead.

Yuna took hold of Tidus' hand and they jogged towards the queue.

"Yuna, get in line and I'll quickly go buy the tickets." Tidus said and rushed over to the ticket stand nearby.

He soon came back and they waited in the line together until they came up to ticket collector waiting at the front and gave their tickets to him. Tidus helped Yuna on first before getting on himself.

The ride started as the carriages were full.

As their carriage got to the top Yuna exclaimed, "Wow! Look at all the city lights. It looks so beautiful!"

Tidus looked down at the city then back at Yuna who was looking ahead. "Not as beautiful as you."

Yuna felt heat rise up in her cheeks and she turned her head to look at Tidus.

"Thanks Tidus."

"You are truly special. Ya know that." Tidus continued.

"Tidus, stop. You're embarrassing me." Yuna laughed.

"How am I embarrassing you if what I just said is the truth?" Tidus said and leaned in towards her.

"I don't kn- " Yuna didn't finish what she was about to say because she felt Tidus lips against hers and she responded naturally to the sweet kiss.

Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna and she felt herself instantly melt into his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tidus walked Yuna up to her front doorstep and she turned to look up at him.

"I had really great time, Tidus. Thanks for taking me." Yuna said with a smile on her lips.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you had a good time."

"Maybe we could do that again some other time," Yuna suggested.

Before Tidus left, Yuna gave him another sweet kiss on the lips. They broke apart and Tidus started for his car felling happy and Yuna walked into the house feeling like she's never felt before. Love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

What did you guys think of that chapter? Well you gotta give me a review…ok? Well I hope I can update soon for you guys…cya…

Cloud Love


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your awesome reviews…I totally love them all…I'm currently on holidays now so I'll try my hardest to update once more after this chapter during my break…anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as all the rest…and please review!

**Cloud Love**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zanarkand High **

**Chapter 8**

Lying in bed, Yuna was replaying the date she had with Tidus a few hours ago. She smiled to herself when she thought about the kiss on the Ferris wheel. Her eyes closed and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuna could feel someone bouncing on the end of her bed and opened her eyes to see Rikku bouncing up and down waiting for her to wake up.

"Oh Yevon! No on can ever sleep peacefully when you're around, can they? Just leave me sleep a little longer," Yuna said sleepily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yunie. It's a school day and you'll be late for school if you don't get up and get ready," Rikku said simply before jumping off Yuna's bed and going over to her walk-in closet and rummaging through all the clothes.

"Rikku, what are you doing going through all my clothes?" Yuna sat up on her bed and watched as Rikku pick out different items of clothing.

"I'm choosing the best outfit for you to wear to school today, dumby. What else did you think I was doing?" Rikku said and continued to go through all of Yuna's clothes.

After ten minutes or so Rikku came out holding a tight royal blue shirt and a pair of black denim skinny leg jeans. Rikku laid the clothes on Yuna's bed.

"Wait here Yunie. I'll be back in a tick."

Rikku walked out of her bedroom and in a few minutes came back holding a neatly wrapped up box.

"Since your 18th birthday is coming up in a few weeks, I decided to get you something. It's the only decent gift I could really find and I hope you like it. I was going to save it and give it to you on your birthday but I'll just give it to you now," Rikku explained and gave Yuna the box.

Yuna lifted the lid of the box to find a pair of dark brown leather boots with small heels. Her eyes widened as she took the boots out of the box.

"Rikku! I've wanted these boots since like, forever! How did you know?"

"Yunie, you've been eyeing those boots every time we go out. How could I not know?" Rikku said smiling and feeling happy that her cousin liked her gift.

"But they're so expensive. I asked for the price the last time I went into that store and the clerk told me it was like $500 or something." Yuna exclaimed her eyes still wide as she remembered how much the boots cost.

"There's nothing that money can't do," Rikku said smiling widely.

"Where did you get all the money from?"

"Yunie, pops owns the whole machina company in Spira so I've got millions in my bank account, $500 is nothing," Rikku explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Yuna said suddenly remembering that her uncle is very rich.

They talked for a few more minutes before Rikku left to get herself ready before seeing Gippal leaving the room. Yuna quickly got dressed in what Rikku had chosen for her and put on her new boots. She walked back into her closet and took a white tie belt and wrapped it around just below her breast and tied it into a bow at the back. Yuna walked back into her room again and checked her diary to see what she subjects she had for the day. All her books and things were in her locker at school so she didn't need to take anything from home. Yuna got her white side bag and walked out into the lounge room to wait for Rikku.

Soon enough, Rikku came bouncing out into the room wearing a really short light orange skirt, a white bonds singlet with a silver belt tied around her petite waist and her all time favorite yellow Havaianas thongs.

They walked out the door to see Tidus leaning on the side of his car looking at the ground.

"Tidus! What are you doing here?" Yuna exclaimed.

"I just thought that instead of taking the bus that you guys would wanna get a lift to school with me," Tidus said casually.

Rikku turned to look at Yuna who had a small smile planted on her lips.

"Um, yeah. That would be great. Thanks," Yuna said.

Yuna quickly got into the passenger seat next to Tidus and Rikku got into the back where she sat smiling to herself because Tidus and Yuna looked so cute together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As they started to walk into the school, Yuna was greeted warmly by many people walking past.

_This is so weird…No one has ever really wanted to talk to me before…What's changed?_

"Oh Yevon! I totally love what your wearing today, Yuna," a girl who has never talked to her from her English class complimented as she walked by.

"Thanks," Yuna said.

"Yunie, people are noticing you and what you're wearing, aren't you happy?" Rikku whispered.

"It's different, but I guess it feels good to be liked by people and not the reject of the school," Yuna replied.

More and more people greeted them and Tidus as they walked towards their lockers. A few of the guys who walked past winked at Yuna.

"You're a HOT one, maybe you'd like to hang out sometime…in my bedroom maybe?" one of them said licking his lips.

"Back off, smart ass! She's my girl," Tidus threatened at them.

"Sorry, but I can't help it if my ass is educated," the guy mocked and walked away laughing with his friends.

Tidus clenched his fists and was about togo after him, but Yuna put a hand to his chest and stopped him.

"Tidus, he's not worth it. Let it go. How about we get to homeroom now?"

Tidus sighed and followed Yuna and Rikku towards their homeroom.

As they stepped into homeroom, a few people spotted Yuna and started whistling. Soon everyone in the class turned around to see what was going on. Everyone, even Dona looked surprised.

Yuna saw Lulu, Wakka and Gippal sitting near the back corner and made her way towards them with Rikku and Tidus following behind.

"Wow, Yuna. Looking good," Gippal praised.

"What about me, Gippal?" Rikku asked teasingly while twirling round in circles.

"You look great to, babe," Gippal said and Rikku fell onto his lap.

"You really do look fine, Yuna. What's with the change, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Rikku decided to give me a make-over," Yuna replied.

"Yuna, you seriously look good," Lulu added.

"Thanks, Lulu," Yuna smiled.

Yuna quickly glanced over to Dona who looked really irritated and smiled to herself.

Lulu noticed Dona aswell and said, "Looks like Dona is jealous of all the attention you're attracting."

_Dona is jealous of me? This is far than strange… _

Yuna snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher walked into the class. She sat down and marked the roll and everyone filed out of the room to go to their classes.

"Yuna!" she heard Tidus' voice calling her from behind.

Yuna whirled around and faced him.

"What do you have first and second period?" Tidus asked.

"Um…let me check," Yuna pulled out her student diary and put it back a moment later. "I have double period of PE. I think Rikku does too. What do yo have?"

"I have English and then science. Well how about I meet you guys at the cafeteria later?" he suggested.

"Ok."

They both headed off towards their classes. Yuna walked into the change room and got dressed in a pair of white tracksuit pants with two pale pink stripes down the side and a tight fitting black T-shirt. She walked out and saw Rikku waiting outside the gym for her.

"There you are Yunie. Most people are in the gym already. Let's go."

The two cousins walked into the gym to find people setting up the volleyball nets.

"Oh yay! We're playing volleyball today," Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

Yuna spotted Dona and her group of skanky friends glaring at her.

Soon, everyone was divided into two equal teams, Yuna was unfortunately put in Dona's team.

Dona started serving the ball first and Yuna was just standing a few spaces in front of her. Everyone was watching her serve the ball. Dona quickly let go of the ball and it flew straight towards Yuna but before she could put up her hands to protect herself, the ball hit her square in the face really hard.

Yuna doubled over with a hand over her face. She could feel her face becoming red because of the pain and thehumiliation in front of the class.Rikku came over to her side instantly when she saw Yuna fall to the ground.

"Oh, Yunie! Your nose is bleeding!" Rikku exclaimed.

Yuna took her hand away to see her hand all covered with thick, red blood. She and Rikku turned around and glared at Dona.

Dona merely shrugged and said in a bored, sarcastic voice, "Oops."

The sport teacher jogged over to see what was happening. "Everyone, move away, move away!" She stared down at Yuna and quickly instructed Rikku to take Yuna to the nurse's office.

The teacher turned around and looked straight at Dona.

"That was done on purpose, wasn't it?"

"Why, whatever do you mean? It was an accident. I just need a little more practicing in serving the ball," Dona replied in a fake, sweet voice.

"I'll let you off this time, Dona. But if I see anything else like this, I'll make sure you get suspended."

The teacher walked off leaving Dona standing there looking stunned.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuna was sitting on the bed holding a tissue to her nose.

Rikku sitting in chair by her side said, "Yunie, ya know she did that on purpose."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, she just envies you. All of a sudden, you've become better than she is and she hates you for that," Rikku continued.

"She's so mean."

"Well ya don't say, Yunie. She's like the queen of cruelty."

The nurse came back to the office and wrote a note so that Yuna could leave school and go home.

"Can I take her home? Please," Rikku pleaded the nurse.

"People don't usually come back to school once they've been let out," the nurse said simply.

"I promise I'll come back after I've taken her home. You can trust me."

The nurse looked at Rikku for a bit and nodded.

Yuna and Rikku walked out to the main office and signed out. As they walked out the door Yuna suddenly remembered that Rikku didn't bring her car today because they got a lift with Tidus.

"Um…Rikku? How are we getting home? You don't have your car."

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Let me just call Tidus and ask him to take you home," Rikku said taking out her cell phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

What did you reckon of that chapter? I wonder what's gonna happen next…that wasn't a big cliffy but i think there will be one coming up in chapter 9 or ten...no promises on that though...It was pretty mean what Dona did wasn't it? Anyway, please give me a review. Tell me what you think of this chappie. I can't promises that I will update during his holidays but I'll try…ok? Well I'll leave it here for now…


End file.
